El Nuevo Guardián
by Capuchina
Summary: También Era Su Sexto Año, TIMOS Superados Y El Puesto Despejado... Era El Momento Perfecto Para Tomar Su Trono.


**Hola otra vez!!!!**

**Mil gracias por sus comentarios en "Mi Mejor Oponente", renuevan mis energías.**

**Espero que les guste este tanto o mas. Yo en lo particular disfrute mucho escribiendolo.**

**Aún hay tiempo... todavia puedo dedicarme a la ganadería!!!! Tu decides!!!! Jajajajajaja**

* * *

-Sí, pero ¿Por qué hasta ahora? 

El joven rodó sus ojos con cansancio.

-Ya te lo expliqué.

-Si…ahora dime la verdad.

Los dos pelirrojos doblaron la esquina, empezando a caminar por el largo pasillo que conducía a los jardines de Howarts.

-Es simple Lily, creo que después de 5 años no puedo estar más adaptado, pase todos mis TIMOS con Extraordinario… bueno y un aceptable en Herbología –dijo cambiando su expresión por una de leve molestia- como sea ya no tengo presiones de ningún tipo, así que puedo dedicarme tranquilamente a hacer algo que me gusta ¿no?.

-Sí, sí Hugo, eso ya me lo dijiste –expresó la pelirroja con impaciencia- pero ahora me gustaría que me dijeras la verdadera razón por la que esperaste 5 años para hacer la prueba de quidditch… tú y yo sabemos que te hubieran aceptado aunque te faltará una pierna.

-No hay otra razón.

-Claro que si.

-Que no.

-Que si.

-Que no.

-Que si.

-!!!Suficiente!!! Dime tú¿Por qué no quieres entrar al equipo? Eres buena y te gusta jugar.

-Si, me gusta, pero a diferencia de ti, mis hermanos, mis primos, mis padres, mis tíos… cielos, eso es raro… soy una inadaptada familiar –divagó la joven perdiendo el hilo de la conversación unos segundos- !!!Hay da igual!!! A diferencia de ustedes yo no como, bebo, duermo, pienso o vivo quidditch, es solo un pasatiempo, yo si tengo prioridades que no incluyen malgastar mis energías en pasar una bola de un lado a otro, con otros individuos que gozan de la misma practica inútil.

-Eres tan… mi madre –dijo Hugo mirándola desconcertado.

La pelirroja dejó de caminar y quitándole la escoba de la mano a Hugo dijó:

-Te conozco, eres mi hermano mas que mi primo, y se que las patrañas que me dijiste no tienen nada que ver, no serás capaz de mentirme a mí… ¿o sí?

Hugo la miro fijamente y evocó una débil sonrisa.

-Bien, es verdad… no puedo mentirte a ti, pero debes prometer que no se lo dirás a nadie y cuando digo a nadie es NADIE ¿entendiste?

-Sí, lo que digas.

Hugo aspiro hondo y dijó:

-Papá entró al equipo cuando tenía quince años, pero fue un desastre, todo empezó a salirle bien en curso 6°.

Lily observó a su primo como si la respuesta aún no saliera de sus labios.

El joven pelirrojo se sonrojó violentamente.

-¿Querías la verdad no? Bueno esa es… ¿Feliz?

-Espera, estas diciendo que harás la prueba hasta ahora, aunque te morías por hacerla desde 3°, solo porque el tío Ron, fue un gran jugador hasta que, como tú, estaba en 6° año.

Hugo asintió como si aquello no sonará extraño.

-¡¡¡Por Merlín Hugo!!! Eran tiempos de guerra, obviamente el Tío Ron, tenia cosas más importantes en que pensar como…haaa no lo se tal vez… ¡¡¡¡¡¡Eliminar a Voldemort!!!!!

-¡¡¡Ya lo se!!! Ya lo se, se que es tonto, incluso él me ha pedido que haga la prueba desde el año ante pasado, pero esa es la razón¿Qué quieres que haga?

-¡¡¡¡Que termines esto de una vez!!!! Demonios Hugo Arthur Weasley, espero que no pienses en tomar veneno en calderos de chocolate, solo porque mi tío casi muere con uno, -y arrastrando a su primo empezó a caminar nuevamente hacia el campo- ¡¡¡A veces me provocas jaqueca!!!

-Sabía que no lo entenderías, no te hubiera dicho nada.

Hugo se soltó fuertemente del brazo de la pelirroja y enfadado le arrebató su escoba caminando más rápido.

Lily se detuvo un segundo y entendió que aquello era importante para su primo, lo que provocó que se sintiera mal con ella misma y tratando de igualar su paso lo siguió.

Si algo odiaban esos dos era pelear, para eso tenían a sus respetivos hermanos, ellos eran algo especial, completamente inseparables desde que eran unos bebes, prácticamente hermanos, mejores amigos, confidentes, todo… no había nada que no compartieran y por alguna razón no se sentían cómodos uno lejos del otro.

Lily alcanzó con dificultad a su primo y tomo su mano, Hugo la miró de reojo y aún enojado entrelazó sus manos. Eso hacían siempre para reconciliarse.

-Lo siento –murmuró Lily- no sabia que fuera tan importante para ti, creo que es genial… ya sabes que quieras seguir los pasos de tu papá, como una tradición… lamento lo que dije… si es importante para ti…

-Es importante para mí. –terminó Hugo, y con un suave empujón de su hombro, hizo sonreír a su prima que juguetonamente devolvió el empujón hasta que entre juegos llegaron al campo de quidditch.

Llegaron justo a tiempo para mirar la prueba de los cazadores.

Tres chicos y una chica, elevados en su respectiva escoba se pasaban la quaffle de un lado a otro y cada vez que el capitán sonaba su silbato, aquel que la tuviera, trataba de anotar en los aros.

El capitán sonó una vez mas su silbato y el chico con la quaffle no solo, no anotó si no que además dejo caer la bola que de no ser por Hugo hubiera caído en la cabeza de Lily.

-¡¡¡¡¡Con esta son 5 veces vete de aquí!!!!! –Gritó el joven de cabello oscuro- ¿Por qué no te unes al equipo de Aritmacia?... he oído que se divierten mucho ahí.

El otro chico bajo apenado de su escoba y tratando de disimular el elevado rubor rojo de sus mejillas salió corriendo en dirección al castillo.

-Uno menos. –Dijo el capitán borrando de su lista un nombre.

-Hola Edward –Saludo Hugo haciéndose notar.

El joven se giró hacia el.

-¡¡¡¡Hugo Weasley!!!! No puedo creerlo, te he suplicado casi dos años y hoy…. ¿vienes a dar la prueba cierto?.

-Sí.

-¡¡Excelente!! No estoy haciendo el ridículo, dame unos segundos¡¡Por Merlín como extraño a Rosie, la mejor capitana que jamás he visto¿Cómo esta ella?

-Bien, acaba de ser admitida en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, como aprendiz del Cuerpo de las Normas Comerciales Mágicas Internacionales.

-No me extraña, esa chica podría ser Ministra de Magia si se lo propone.

Otra quaffle cayó pero Edward se quitó rápidamente como si supiera que caería.

-¡¡¡5 veces largo de aquí!!!!

El chico rubio bajo furioso de su escoba y sin decir nada comenzó a caminar al castillo.

- ¿Qué hay de James?, sustituirlo como buscador ha sido muy difícil.

-Sí, el acaba de entrar al Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, espera poder irse con el tío Charlie a cuidar dragones.

-Sí, bueno siempre le gustaron las emociones fuertes…

El último chico voló en picada para capturar nuevamente la quaffle y en un mal giro cayó estrepitosamente al suelo metro y medio.

-¿Qué tal tú Potter, vienes a dar la prueba también? –preguntó Edward como si el accidente no hubiera pasado.

-No gracias, me gustan mis huesos en su lugar.-apuntó Lily mirando como el otro chico se levantaba con dificultad dolido.

-No digas nada, me voy de aquí… a la enfermería. –dijo el joven cojeando al castillo.

-Estos nuevos… ¡¡¡¡No aguantan nada!!!! –Y borrando otro nombre de su lista, se dirigió a la muchacha que seguía en el aire.

-¡¡¡¡Hutt… ¿Cierto?!!!! –Gritó Edward a la joven- Te mandaré 5 quaffles seguidas una de otra, y tú las meterás en los aros ¿Lista?

La chica tomo su posición por respuesta.

Edward sonó su silbato y dejo libres las 5 quaffles se elevaron del suelo, una salió disparada a toda velocidad hacia la chica que en un ágil movimiento la metió en el aro, la siguiente quaffle voló y fue atajada nuevamente y así siguió una tras otra.

-Wow esa chica es buena, nunca la había visto ¿Cómo dices que se llama?

-Hutt, Ellen Hutt, es nueva… llegó hace una semana y ahora es mi nueva cazadora. –dijo anotando algo en su lista.

La joven mencionada bajo tranquilamente de su escoba.

Era muy bonita, de estatura mediana, cabello castaño oscuro, largo y ondeado en las puntas, tenía un par de ojos miel y delgada complexión.

-¿Estoy en el equipo? –Preguntó cansada y con un leve brillo en su piel por el sudor.

-Claro que sí, te presento al nuevo guardián, el resto del equipo esta completo así que no los moleste… los conocerás después.

-¡¡¡Oye!!! No es justo Weasley no ha hecho la prueba. –dijo un chico rubio estaba sentado en la parte mas baja de la grada junto con otro chico moreno, esperando la prueba para guardián.

-Si, tienes preferencias. –Dijo el chico moreno en el mismo tono.

Edward miró su reloj como si aquello fuera una perdida de tiempo.

-Bien…!!!Arriba¡¡¡¡

Hugo suspiro, agarrando fuertemente su Centella 2020.

Lily tomó cariñosamente el rostro de su primo entre sus manos y dijo:

-Sí no lo consigues le diré al tío Ron que te desherede, sin mencionar que yo pateare tu trasero ¿de acuerdo?

-Suena justo. –dijo Hugo asintiendo.

-Genial –y dando un fuerte beso en la nariz de su primo, lo soltó y se sentó en la grada.

Ellen, los miro de reojo e hizo una leve mueca.

-¡¡¡Hutt!!! Tú les lanzarás la quaffle. –ordenó Edward sacando una lista nueva.

-Sí –Ellen dio una fuerte patada en el suelo y se elevó en el aire frente a los aros.

-Bien diez bolas para cada uno¡Cardigan!…. tú primero. –Edward había subido a su escoba y ahora se encontraba flotando en el aire junto a ellos.

Ellen se preparó para lanzar.

-¡¡¡Hey¿Ella va a lanzar? No es justo… será demasiado fácil.

Edward sonó su silbato.

Ellen lanzó la quaffle tan rápido que Cardigan ni siquiera pudo verla, le dio de lleno en el estomago y le saco el aire.

Hugo miró a la joven y sonrió.

-Lo siento… ¿te hice daño? –Preguntó la castaña con sarcasmo.

Una segunda quaffle le golpeó la cabeza al rubio.

-Jamás ofendas a una de mis jugadoras…. Por cierto tu misógino comentario acaba de borrarte de mi lista de navidad…. Y también del equipo. ¡¡¡Siguiente!!! –gritó Edward rayando nuevamente su lista.

-¡¡¡No!!! Estaba distraído, tengo nueve tiros más. –dijo mientras sobaba su cabeza.

-De corazón… espero que falles. –Sonó su silbato.

Ellen lanzó con igual fuerza, Cardigan trató de atraparla pero esta le golpeo la mano antes y la dejo caer.

Silbato.

Cardigan logro atraparla pero la dejo caer al sentir un doloroso ardor en la palma de su mano.

Silbato.

El rubio temió lastimarse de nuevo, y no la atajó.

Silbato.

Esta vez se preparó, pero aún así no lo consiguió.

Silbato.

Nada.

Silbato.

Falló.

-Fallaste seis de siete tiros… ¡¡¡cuanto me alegra!!! No tiene caso cansar a mi cazadora con otros tres tiros, vete de aquí.

Cardigan miró a la castaña con rencor y quitándose los guantes de su adoloridas manos, descendió del aire.

-¡¡¡Fergus!!! Tu turno.

El joven moreno tomo su posición.

-Lánzame tu mejor tiro, preciosa. –dijo el moreno en tono superior.

Silbato.

Ellen lanzó.

Una fuerte y firme atajada.

Silbato.

Detenida.

Silbato.

Casi deja caerla, pero la atrapó moviéndose rápidamente.

Silbato.

Fergus paró cinco lanzamientos más, pero perdió el 6°.

-¡¡Ultimo tiro!!!

Silbato.

Casi cae de la escoba, pero logro capturarla.

-Nueve atajadas de diez, excelente. Sigues Hugo.

Fergus se colocó junto a Edward no sin antes dar un golpe altanero con el hombro a Hugo.

-Supérame Weasley –le murmuró con sorna.

El pelirrojo se colocó en posición.

Silbato.

Por nada y tiraba la quaffle, que a duras penas logró sostener.

Lily se levantó de la grada mirando nerviosamente a su primo, si no lograba parar los diez tiros, Fergus se quedaría con el puesto.

Silbato.

Una atajada limpia.

Silbato.

Hugo detuvo la quaffle en un impresionante remate.

Silbato.

El pelirrojo paró seis tiros más haciendo muestra de todo su talento.

-Ultimo tiro, si lo paras, estarás en el equipo, si no… Fergus entrará. –Edward parecía nervioso también.

-Vamos Hugo. –susurró Lily apretando sus puños como siempre hacia cuando estaba preocupada.

Ellen se sintió intimidada, por la intensa mirada azul de Hugo, se sintió sonrojar y para disimularlo lanzó la quaffle con especial fuerza…

Edward ni siquiera sonó su silbato.

Fergus se inclinó un poco en su escoba.

Una increíble atajada.

Hugo resopló con alivio.

-¡¡¡Impresionante Hugo!!! Eres genial… Fergus espero que sepas contar… verás ¿cómo te lo explico para que entiendas?... diez de diez, le gana a nueve de diez, pero gracias por participar… tal vez alguno de tus hijos.

Fergus lo miró molestó y quitándose los protectores comenzó a descender.

Los tres bajaron también.

-¡¡¡Eres el mejor!!!! –Gritó Lily corriendo para abrazar a Hugo que de la emoción la levantó del suelo- ¡¡¡ Fue genial!!! Espera a que todos se enteren…

-Felicidades Hugo.-Edward estrecho su mano- Y a ti también Hutt, acompáñenme les daré sus uniformes.

Edward se adelantó a los vestidores revisando sus listas.

El pelirrojo miró emocionado a su prima, quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Espera aquí, voy por… ¡¡¡mi uniforme!!! .

Hugo besó la palma de su mano y juguetonamente palmeó la mejilla de Lily, quien besó la palma de su mano también y la estampó con un ligero golpe en la frente de su primo. Siempre se "besaban" así.

El pelirrojo empezó a caminar a los vestidores seguido de Ellen quien había observado la escena con una incomoda sonrisa.

-Mmmm felicidades… -dijo estirando su mano hacia Hugo.

-Gracias, felicidades a ti también, eres muy buena.

-¿Para ser una chica?

-No, claro que no, verás en mi familia, no subestimamos a las mujeres, somos más como… no lo se…sus leales súbditos.

La castaña río.

-¿De verdad?

-Mi tía jugaba cuando estaba aquí, mis primas son geniales y bueno… mi hermana Rosie era capitana del equipo.

-Valla, pues…tu novia, parece muy emocionada también. –dijo Ellen levemente molesta.

-Mi… mi ¿mi novia¡Cielos no!.. Ella es Lily, es mi prima. –contestó Hugo sonriendo interesado en que la chica se fijará en eso.

-Hooo claro, si lo siento es que yo pensé… bueno no debí preguntar de cualquier modo.

Hugo sonrió más, pero cuando iba a hablar se dio cuenta de que estaban en los vestidores.

-Bien chicos esto es para ustedes.

Dos brillantes uniformes rojos, distintivos de Gryffindor yacían ante ellos con la espalda limpia, un movimiento de la varita y "Hutt" y "Weasley" aparecieron en doradas letras, sobre la capa.

-¿Algún numero de la suerte Hutt?

Ellen le sonrió.

-Me gusta el 16.

Otro movimiento de varita y el numero 16 se estampó en el nuevo uniforme de la chica.

-Hugo eres el guardián así que eres el numero 1.

El pelirrojo tomó su túnica nueva, el era el nuevo guardián…

Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Era el clásico Gryffindor vs Slytherin, las gradas estaban repletas, en escarlata y verde esmeralda estaba dibujado el paisaje y el ruido era totalmente ensordecedor.

-¡¡¡Bienvenidos Quidditch maniacos!!!! Al clásico…..Gryffindor contra Slytherin!!!!!

El ruido se hizo más fuerte.

-Soy Leanee Longbottom y es un placer poder narrar el que parece prometer, ser el mejor juego de la temporada.

La joven rubia se revolvió emocionada en su asiento y apartando su larga cabellera rubia grito:

-¡¡¡Y aquí vienen los leones!!!!

La formación escarlata hizo una asombrosa pirueta en conjunto y tomó sus posiciones.

-Cabe mencionar, que el equipo tuvo importantes cambios este año, Rosie Weasley capitana, salió de Howarts el pasado año, dejando el puesto en manos de Edward Rogers!!!

La tribuna escarlata vitoreo a su nuevo capitán.

-Rogers ha tenido que tomar importantes decisiones para el equipo, ya que su buscador estrella James Potter, salió este año también, junto con Artie McRown cazador. Sin embargo todo indica que Rogers tiene todo bajo control, pues escogió a la solida promesa de ¡¡¡Ellen Hutt para cazadora!!!

Más aplausos por parte de los Gryffindors.

-Y atentos… al parecer ha sido nuestro año de suerte, pues después de 5 años tenemos la fortuna de ver a ¡¡¡Hugo Weasley en acción!!!!

La grada escarlata enloqueció.

-Seguramente ustedes lo han visto jugar, en los jardines y se preguntaron¿Por qué demonios no esta en el equipo? Bien… pues yo también desconozco la razón.

Las risas en el campo no se hicieron esperar, era más que evidente que la hija de Luna y Neville Longbottom, disfrutaba su trabajo.

-Sosténganse de sus asientos, pues ahí vienen las temidas serpientes de Slytherin!!!!!

La mitad verde del campo se partió en aplausos.

-Llevan cuatro partidos invictos¿será este partido su boletó para la final?

Slytherin gritó al unisono un fuerte¡¡¡¡¡Sí!!!!!!!

-Bien, pues sin mas que agregar…. ¡¡¡¡¡¡A jugar!!!!!

Sonó el silbatazo inicial.

-Aquí. Vamos. –Susurró el chico.

-¿Y si nos descubren?

-No estamos haciendo nada malo.

-No es lo que estamos haciendo. Es lo que dejamos de hacer, tendremos problemas en el ministerio si se enteran de que salimos para venir a ver un partido de… Ho mira ahí esta Hugo¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Vamos Hugo!!!!!!!!!! –gritó la pelirroja.

-¿Rosie¿James¿Qué hacen aquí? –preguntó Lily sentada en una grada superior a la de sus primos.

-Venimos a ver a Hugo, no puedo creer que se resistiera a jugar con nosotros¿Acaso espero a que saliéramos de Howarts para entrar al equipo?

James y Rosie lograron sentarse con dificultad junto a Lily.

-Pues claro que si, quien jugaría tranquilo sabiendo que su buscador tardará años en encontrar la Snitch. –dijo Lily sonriendo ampliamente.

-Cállate enana pecosa.

James pasó sus brazos alrededor de su hermana quien se resistió juguetonamente.

-¡¡Bien!! –Rosie se puso de pie, aplaudiendo.

-Los primeros diez puntos son de Gryffindor, y Hutt se anota su primer tanto. –Leanee marcó la puntación en su tablero.

-¡¡¡Vamos cubran, cubran!!! –gritó Rosie moviendo sus manos hacia los aros rojos.

-¿Y no quieres que nadie se enteré? –preguntó James con sarcasmo.

-¡¡¡¡¡Primeros diez puntos de Slytherin!!!! Primer tanto de John Maldner.

-¡¡¡¡¡Hugo presta atención¿Quién es esa chica? Ese tonto no deja de mirarla… -Preguntó Rosie con enojo.

-Es nueva, se llama Ellen y no deja de hacerse la linda con Hugo, solo me saludo después de que Hugo le aclaró que yo era su prima y no su novia. –dijo Lily exagerando su molestia.

-¿En serio¿Qué se cree? – Rosie comenzó a examinarla con detenimiento.

-Que celosas son… ciento pena por ustedes. –Se burló James tratando de parecer serio, cosa que no funcionó pues al ver las caras de las pelirrojas, se partió de risa.

El partido transcurrió entre un complejo ambiente, de alegría, emoción, enojo, aplausos y gritos, el marcador era cien contra ochenta a favor de Gryffindor, se había prolongado bastante y los buscadores no daban señal alguna de un pronto desenlace.

Las dos tribunas gritaban a más no poder, Lily apretaba sus puños, Rosie se aferraba al borde de la grada con frustración y James se había parado sobre su asiento gritando insultos para los de Slytherin

-Ambos guardianes lucen ya muy cansados, pero deben aguantar un poco más si quieren que… ¡¡¡parece que Rogers ha visto la Snitch!!! Y ahí van los buscadores.

Todos los presentes volvieron a ponerse de pie.

-Ahora son cien contra noventa, han logrado meter otro tanto a Weasley, el nuevo guardián debe resistir, su capitán parece estar a punto de agarrar la Snitch dorada y diez puntos pueden ser su única diferencia.

-Hugo está muerto, no resistirá mucho, lleva casi dos horas atajando. –apuntó James mirando a su primo que empapado en sudor, defendía estoicamente su puesto.

-Rogers y Rebenn se disputan la Snitch en un final de fotografía.

El campo se silenció.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Y aquí viene Maldner se quita a Hutt de encima y tira la quaffle!!!!

Hugo pudo sentir todas las miradas sobre él.

-¡¡¡¡Y esto es asombroso, Weasley paro la quaffle ¡¡¡¡¡ Son ciento diez contra noventa.

La tribuna escarlata rompió en gritos y vitoreos hacia su guardián.

James y Lily se gritaban de frente el uno al otro, llenos de emoción, mientras que Rosie, con un pie en la barricada gritaba¡¡¡¡¡Ese es mi hermano!!!!!

-¡¡¡¡Y los dos buscadores caen al suelo!!!!!

Un silencio sepulcral cayó sobre el campo de quidditch.

Incluso Leanee se paró cobre su asiento.

-El árbitro se acerca y… ¡¡¡¡Rogers tiene la Snitch¡¡¡¡¡Gryffindor gana¡¡¡¡¡¡

Un eufórico grito salió de todos los Gryffindors presentes que comenzaron a bajar de la tribuna.

-Sin duda el héroe del partido fue Hugo Weasley, espectacular debut el de hoy¡¡¡¡¡¡¡aplausos para el nuevo guardián!!!!!!!

Poco a poco con ayuda de toda la casa de Gryffindor, comenzaron a cargar en hombros a todos los miembros del equipo.

-Bien jugado Weasley. –dijo Ellen mientras le sonreía coquetamente a Hugo.

Este le devolvió la sonrisa de igual modo, la primera sonrisa de muchas….

James subió a su hermana en sus hombros y juntos empezaron a cantar:

_Gracias a Weasley hemos de ganar,  
a Weasley vamos a coronar. _

A Weasley vamos a coronar.  
A Weasley vamos a coronar.  
Gryffindor vamos a cantar.  
A Weasley vamos a coronar. 

_Gracias a Weasley hemos de ganar,  
a Weasley vamos a coronar._

* * *

**Jajajajajajaja ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Sí, lo admito, mi personaje favorito es Hugo Weasley y mira que no dicen mucho de él, pero es que es obvio que tiene lo mejor del caracter de sus padres, igual con Rosie, James y Lily ¿No creen?**

**Dejenme Muchos Reviews!!!!!**

**Besos Capuchinos!!!!!**


End file.
